tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sophie Deveraux
Sophie Deveraux była czarownicą, której magia została wyciszona, ale nie całkowicie zgaszona. Cicho siała ziarna rewolucji pośród rówieśników. Wzięła na siebie ciężar poprowadzenia czarownic przeciwko Marcelowi i jego represjom wobec społeczeństwa czarownic. Wykorzystała szczątki Esther, aby stać się starszą, ale jej moc przejęła Celeste Dubois. Sophie została zabita przez swoją siostrzenicę w odcinku Crescent City. Wczesne lata życia thumb|left|222px|Sophie w młodości.Wychowana w ścisły sposób Sophie, w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat opuściła czarownice, by móc zwiedzić świat. Z czasem rozpoczyna niezbyt formalną relację z Marcelem. Opowiada mu o Zbiorach, stwierdzając, że są one niedorzeczne - nie jest świadoma, że Marcel ma już plan, aby nim zapobiec. Sophie jest świadkiem poświęcenia jej siostrzenicy Monique oraz zabrania Daviny przez wampiry. Czarownica obiecuje swojej siostrze, Jane-Anne, że sprowadzi Davinę i dokończy rytuał, wierząc, iż przywróci Monique do życia. Marcel wprowadza prawo zakazu używania magii. Sophie zostaje szefem kuchni w miejscowej restauracji, pracując u boku swojej siostry. W pewnym momencie swojego życia poznaje Hayley, która jest w ciąży z Klausem. Sezon 1 frame|Sophie w barze.W The Originals, Sophie zauważa swoją siostrę, rozmawiającą z Hayley. Później Jane-Anne i Sophie wybierają się na cmentarz, gdzie starsza Deveraux ma zamiar wykonać zaklęcie. Sophie nie chce się zgodzić, protestuje, powołując się na zasady Marcela (zakaz używania magii), ale Jane uspokaja ją, mówiąc i kontynuuje. Podczas wykonywania zaklęcia przez Jane-Anne, Sophie oraz kilku innych porywają Hayley, po czym przetrzymują ją kilka dnia, aż Elijah i Klaus przyjeżdżają do Nowego Orleanu. Po śmierci swojej siostry, Sophie spotyka Elijah, który próbuje się dowiedzieć co jej siostra chciała od jego brata. Później spotykają się ponownie, tym razem również w obecności Klausa, którego próbuje zmanipulować, by pomógł jej w sprawie Marcela. Mówi Klausowi również, że Hayley spodziewa się jego dziecka, co zostało potwierdzone poprzez zaklęcie, które rzuciła Jane-Anne. thumb|left|225px|Elijah i Sophie. Po tym jak Klaus zgadza się na sojusz, Sophie mówi Elijah, że uderzą w miejsce, które Marcela najbardziej zaboli. The Originals W tej samej chwili wchodzi Elijah, mówiący, iż jemu zależy, a potem mówi Sophie, żeby poszła z nim. U Mikaelsonów Pierwotni chcą wiedzieć co dzieje się z Daviną. Elijah pyta, czy przypadkiem jest to, że Deveraux wykrada szczątki osoby, którą Davina rysuje od miesięcy oraz czy może mu to wyjaśnić. Sophie odpowiada, że nie wiedziała kim była Celeste Duboise aż do teraz, ale przerywa jej trzęsienie ziemi. Przerażona dziewczyna wydaje z siebie zduszony krzyk, ale na zgromadzonych Pierwotnych w pokoju nie robi to żadnego wrażenia - siedzą spokojnie, a Klaus popija bourbona. Sophie pyta, czy to była Davina, a Niklaus kiwa głową, mówiąc, że rozwija uroczy nawyk. Następnie czarownica powołuje się na trzęsienie rano, a oni potwierdzają jej obawy, mówiąc, że za to także odpowiada Davina. Sophie zdaje sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Opowiada ona o czterech poziomach zagłady: ziemia, wiatr, woda i ogień. frame|Sophie święci szczątki Celeste.Według niej Davina ulegnie samozniszczeniu, ponieważ nikt nigdy nie miał tyle siły. Moce poświęconych dziewcząt miały przejść do ostatniej ofiary, po czym wrócić do ziemi, a ponieważ tak się nie stało, zbyt dużo magii kumulowało się w jednej osobie, co ma doprowadzić do zagłady. Sophie mówi im, że cały Nowy Orlean ogranie zagłada, a jeżeli czegoś nie zrobią, to nieśmiertelni będą jedynymi, którzy na ten temat porozmawiają. Po zdobytych informacjach Klaus udaje się do Kierana, aby opowiedzieć mu czekającej ich katastrofie. Każdy chce jej zapobiec, a Marcel dalej próbuje namówić ich do ocalenia Daviny. W tym samym czasie Sophie i Elijah udają się na cmentarz, aby poświęcić szczątki Celeste. Na miejscu Mikaelson spotyka swoją byłą ukochaną. Okazuje się, że nie można wydobyć mocy z kości czarownicy, ponieważ się wyczerpała - podejrzewają, iż ktoś to zrobił wcześniej. Elijah proponuje wykorzystanie szczątki jego matki, Esther, która nigdy nie została oficjalnie pochowana, na jakiejkolwiek ziemi. Wtedy stałaby się czarownicą Nowego Orleanu, a dziecko Klausa i Hayley doprowadziłoby do rodowodu Mikaelsonów w magicznej części miasta. Kieran i Pierwotni oficjalnie chowają Esther. Kiedy są zgromadzeni na cmentarzu, nadchodzi Marcel z Daviną, za którymi ciągnie się ogień. Sophie czeka na Claire, która wchodzi na płytę nagrobną, gdzie leżą pozostałe trzy dziewczyny, w tym jej przyjaciółka Monique. Deveraux pyta się, czy wierzy w Żniwa, na co odpowiada twierdząco. Sophie podrzyna gardło nastoletniej czarownicy. Później wzywa duchy do wskrzeszenia dziewcząt, jednak one nie odpowiadają. Nic się nie dzieje. Zrozpaczona Deveraux traci ostatnią nadzieję. Jak się później okazuje moc została skradziona, aby wskrzesić Genevieve, Papę Tunde i Bastiannę. W Dance Back from the Grave, Sophie po raz pierwszy pojawia się pijana w uliczce z butelkę alkoholu w ręku, zanim Klaus szuka odpowiedzialnych za zamordowanie wampirów. Podejrzewając, iż zrobił to klan Sophie, łapie ją za szyję. Pyta ją, czy mają z tym coś wspólnego. Gdy Niklaus pokazuje jej znak na ścianie, Deveraux opowiada mu, co o tym myśli. Kiedy dzwoni do niej Elijah, aby dowiedzieć się, jak wyciągnąć Rebekah z zaklętego koła, Sophie udziela mu odpowiedzi, że może być to tylko coś silniejszego od magii Papy Tunde. Elijah i Hayley wpadają na pomysł wykorzystania krwi dziecka. Gdy to robią, krąg zostaje przerwany, a Rebekah powraca do życia. W Crescent City, Sophie jest pierwszy raz widziana na cmentarzu, pod rodzinnym grobowców. Widząc licznych gapiów i porozwalane wszędzie cegły, biegnie do krypty, w której widzi Sabine. Dowiaduje się ona, że Monique w cudowny sposób zmartwychwstała. Sophie i jej siostrzenica spędzają razem czas w Rousseau's. Dziewczyna pyta ciotkę o matkę oraz czy ona i Jane-Anne wierzyły w Żniwa. Deveraux odpowiada, że jej matka wierzyła, ale ona swoją wiarę straciła. Nagle wchodzi Marcel, który chce na własne oczy zobaczyć wskrzeszoną dziewczynę. Sophie jest wzburzona jego widokiem i pyta jak śmie mówić do Monique, po tym wszystkim, co zrobił. Wampir mówi, że chce tylko powrotu Daviny. Siostrzenica Sophie odpowiada, że Marcel rzeczywiście nie kłamie, jest jej wierny. Nastolatka przekonuje ciotkę do pomocy Marcellusowi. Deveraux zgadza się, ale w zamian chce pieniądze, aby móc uciec jak najdalej od Nowego Orleanu i rozpocząć normalne życie. Próbuje zlokalizować jedną z wskrzeszonych wiedźm, ale stwierdza, że jest na to za słaba. Marcel motywuje ją do dalszych prób, ale nagle pojawia się Klaus i porywa frame|Monique zabija Sophie.Monique. na ulicę przychodzi Gerard i rozprasza Niklausa. Sophie wykorzystuje to i wbija ostrze Papy Tundę w jego serce. Po wszystkim każe Monique wsiadać do samochodu, jednak nastolatka nie chce jechać. Mówi, że Sophie nie miała wystarczająco wiary - przez nią nie dokończyły się Żniwa. Dodaje, iż musi umrzeć, tak jak polecili jej na Drugiej Stronie. Wyrzuca ciotce, że nie chce zostać i przyłączyć się do ich wojny, a woli zhańbić się ucieczką. Następnie Monique zabija ją, po czym odchodzi zostawiając martwą Sophie z Genevieve, Bastianną i Celeste. W Long Way Back From Hell, odbywa się pogrzeb Sophie, podczas którego uczestniczy, jak gdyby nigdy nic, Monique. Gdy przychodzi Elijah, młoda czarownica mówi, iż jej ciotka była ofiarą wojny. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny Sophie była piękną młodą kobietą w wieku 21-22 lat. Miała jasną karnację, brązowe oczy i włosy w tym samym kolorze, tylko o ciemniejszym odcieniu. Nosiła je zazwyczaj rozpuszczone - raz pofalowane, innym razem proste. Miała szczupłą sylwetkę i wyglądem przypominała swoją starszą siostrę, Jane-Anne. Na prawym ramieniu miała tatuaż, ale nie wiemy, czy miał on dla niej jakąś sentymentalną wartość. Sophie prawie zawsze podkreślała oczy czarną kredką i tuszem. Jej styl można określić jako boho, ale raczej nie miała do niego żądnego przywiązania, ponieważ pokazywała się także w zwykłych bluzkach i jeansach. Lubiła dodatki takie jak naszyjniki, kolczyki i bransoletki. Osobowość Deveraux była przywódcą, seksowną siłą społeczną. Miała ogromne, krwawiące serce, które często ukrywała pod przebraniem ciętego języka i wściekłego spojrzenia. Jej siostra miała do niej ogromne zaufanie, z czego można wywnioskować, że dziewczyna była godna zaufania, potrafiąca dochować obietnicy i spełnić ją. Była gotowa zawrzeć sojusz z wrogami w celu uzyskania większego dobra. Nie odpuszczała do końca, była wytrwała i zawzięta w spełnianiu swoich celów. Moce i zdolności Poprzez wykorzystanie sił nadprzyrodzonych oraz potęgę żywiołów, czarownice posiadają wiele magicznych zdolności. Dzięki doświadczeniu oraz odpowiedniemu treningowi, ich moce się umacniają. *'Opętanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na frame|Katie i Sophie wykonują zaklęcie osłabiające wampiry.zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia i wody.frame|Sophie wykonuje zaklęcie lokalizujące. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów'- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux potrafiła rozpoznać błogosławiony stan kobiety, a Monique rozpoznawała, gdy ktoś kłamał. Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy.frame|Monique zabija Sophie swoją mocą. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Wystąpienia Sezon 4 *''The Originals'' The Originals: Sezon 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' Relacje Jane-Anne Deveraux Sophie była siostrą Jane-Anne, ale także jej przyjaciółką. Siostry ufały sobie bezgranicznie, jednak Soph nie pochwalała wszystkich decyzji Jane-Annne, np. oddania Monique na Żniwa. Kiedy siostrzenica została poświęcona, Sophie przysięgła siostrze, że sprowadzi ją z powrotem. Po śmierci Jane-Anne była w wielkiej żałobie i rozpaczy. Monique Deveraux Sophie kochała siostrzenicę i nie chciała się zgodzić na jej udział w Żniwach. Robiła wszystko, żeby odzyskać martwą dziewczynę. Kiedy jej się to udało, chciała zabrać Monique z dala od Nowego Orleanu, jednak ta pod wpływem przodków nie zgodziła się i zabiła ciotkę. Miała to być kara za brak wiary Sophie. Ciekawostki Galeria Sophie.jpg Sophie III.jpg Sophie iii.png Sophie & Rebekah & Hayley.jpg Sophie guhjk.gif Sophie Deveraux.gif Thds.png Sophie dfghj.png Sophie.gif Sophie rytui.png Sophie htdf.png Sophie rygh.png Sophie ghj.png Sophie etfyghj.jpg 640px-Sophie and Katie 2 TO 1x03.jpg Jane-Anne & Sophie.jpg 640px-Crescent39.jpg Sophie Deveraux III.gif Sophie iiii.gif Sophie Deveraux umiera.gif Sophie iii.gif Soph & monique 3.jpg Sophie & Hayley & elijah.gif Sinners & Saints.gif Soph & szczątki Celeste.gif Soph.gif Tumblr mu92m4tT0i1rtocego5 250.gif Soph & Marcel.gif Elijah & Soph.gif Jane-Annne & Sophie.gif Soph IIID.gif SOPH & HAYLEY.gif Sophiie.png fgh.jpg f.gif df.png Klaus & Sophie.gif tumblr_n0lfstpTF11trhyo1o6_r3_250.gif Deveareaux_sophie_2469.jpg Soph & Davina.gif Sophie I.gif Sophie II.gif Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Deveraux Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Sabat czarownic Nowego Orleanu Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie